European
The European Dragon is the most common species of Dragon that is describes as having 4 legs and a pair of long wings. It's Latin name is "Draco occidentalis magnus" meaning great western dragon because it is the most ferocious, battle dragon ready in all of the western part of the eastern hemisphere. An Adult European can reach lengths up to 45 feet and can average 13 to 17 feet in height. Their wingspan is around 33 to 36 feet long, making them one of the Dragons species with the largest wingspan. The European dragon's Preferred climate is distinguishable to around all of Europe hence the name, but once a den is made it never will venture farther then 25 miles outside that den, compared to the its close cousin the Frost Dragon, in which it has to travel 22,000 miles every year, it doesn't venture far. Differences between Frost and European Dragons European dragons can be mistaken as Frost dragons, during the annual migration of the Frost dragon. They are similar in shape, size and life span but behave differently. European dragons do not migrate compared to Frost Dragons (as explained before), European dragons is the best fire breathing Dragon species but contradictory to that the Frost doesn't breath fire but breaths a frostbite blast that is far more lethal then a fire-blast, due to the fact that most dragon scales are immune to fire to a certain degree meanwhile vulnerable to a frost blast. Also Their is color variation between the closely related species, for starters the European is known for its darker, scarier colors such as blood red, poison green, Satan black and crimson gold. The frost dragon is adept in having a blue-pink-white mixture that varies within each dragon. European dragons attack during the day meanwhile Frost dragons are nocturnal hunters. Coloration The European dragon is most known for pillaging villages, raiding farms and inflicting fear into the kingdoms. A great part of that fear is handed to the coloration of the Dragon. Them being Blood-red, poison green, Satan black and crimson gold are all menacing and majestic colors that when reflected of the scales of the Dragon can be pretty scary to say the least. Lair Due to the mountain range and cost-line in Europe the Species is given a larger variety of places to live. Them mostly being a cave in the side of a mountain where only the Dragon can reach it or a sea cave in which it can dwell in for easy pickings on the fishing industry, Typically this Dragon loves the sea just as much as a Drake but will not venture to far out because of dangers and Sea Serpents. Forms of Attack This Dragon is clearly a killing machine, the capability to breath fire at an incredible speed with incredible accuracy leads it to be the best in aerial combat. The European truly has earned that title, it is the main reasons why Western Dragons have such a bed rep. Being the most common Dragon, which means their are a lot of them, really doesn't help the rep either. It is also equipped with menacing claws that can tear threw almost anything including other Dragon's scales. It truly also has one advantage, its arrowhead tail, this tail can pierce any armor even the rock solid Frost Dragon armor. Picture a whip that can react like an arrow in any direction, blowing holes in any target. If an Frost and European where to fight it would be the most death defying battle ever. Characteristics/Skills When most people think of a Dragon they subconsciously think of a European Dragon, this is another reason why it is the most common Dragon. Besides that the European is what everyone would think a Dragon would do. It is mostly an aggressive killing machine with bad rep, not all European Dragons are bad, they simply do what they must do to survive. Nickname Old kingdoms have given it a name, "Raider" because of its bad habit to raid villages for food, The old Kingdoms used to think that the Dragon was a thief and a coward for surprise attacking the helpless villages and killing innocent people. This is why so many western legends are based on the European Dragon. Food The Dragon had a simple diet, farm animals ranging to cows, horse, pigs and especially sheep. This of course angered villagers and most European Dragons got a bounty on their head because of it. Egg A Europeans Dragon egg is oval shaped with spots on it. Most European Dragon's lay their eggs in a "rock furnace" a nest made entirely of rocks. This helps protect the egg and always the European dragon to softly heat up the rocks which heats up the eggs without harming them. It takes 36 months for the eggs to hatch and the Mother must keep the eggs hot during winter months and warm during summer months for them to survive. It is typical for the female to take care of the eggs while the male goes of hunting but the rose can be reversed. The eggs can be fossilized up to 20 years without dying due to the constant need of a warm temperature to keep them alive.